


Heart of Steel

by BeccatheBiscuitBaker



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Accidents, Angst, Car Accidents, Cyborgs, Eventual Smut, Government Experimentation, Hiding, M/M, Pain, Romantic Fluff, Running Away, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, i’ll tag as i go, metal appendages, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-06-26 14:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccatheBiscuitBaker/pseuds/BeccatheBiscuitBaker
Summary: Connor Murphy got into an accident when he was six. He was never the same.After a day out gone wrong, Connor realizes that he wasn’t saved just to continue life, he was saved to be used. And if he accidentally pulled Evan Hansen into the mess, who would know?





	1. Chapter One

_“Oh god.”_

_“We have to do it.”_

_“What? It’ll ruin his life!”_

_“If we don’t do it he will die!”_

_“HE IS A CHILD! WE CANNOT MAKE THIS CHOICE!”_

_“He will be a child with purpose.”_

_“We can’t take his life away from him.”_

_“He will have a life. Think of how amazing an asset he will be.”_

_“We have to at least give him his childhood. Everyone deserves that. His parents deserve to see him grow.”_

_“We give him until he graduates, twelve years. Then we take him in.”_

_“Okay, but I don’t like it.”_

 

 

“Mr. Murphy” nurse Alice called. 

“Yes” Connor sighed, looking up. 

“We’re ready” Alice smiled, she was always the nicest. 

Connor stood up and followed Alice. Connor was sat down in a white examination room and saw the new hand. Thank god. 

“Tell me how this one went” Alice hummed, swiping a card over his wrist. 

Connor felt the cavity in his arm open, and the micro robots that were his fake skin rolled inside, leaving the shiny metal of his hand. 

“It was good for about a week” Connor confessed. “Then the skin got caught in the joints and I couldn’t move my hand very well.” 

“I promise that we’re working on getting you a permanent hand Connor” Alice assured. “It just takes trial and error. How about your foot?” 

Connor watched Alice swipe another card across Connor’s wrist and the nerve sensors turned off. Connor watched Alice unscrew his hand from his body and start arranging the new one. 

“My whole leg is fine” Connor mumbled, looking at his right leg, knee down it was all metal...but hidden from others with the skin robots. 

“And your brain” Alice added, screwing the new hand in place. 

“Perfect and in working order” Connor muttered, feeling the numbers rolling in his head. 

“We’re gonna get the new eye in today” Alice grinned, holding up a small box. “It’ll be connected to your internal software and it’ll be like seeing what you’re thinking. Isn’t that great?” 

“I guess” Connor whispered. 

Alice swiped the second card again and Connor felt the familiar shock that was his nerve sensors activating. Connor now had control over his hand. Alice swiped the first card again and the skin robots covered his hand again. You couldn’t even tell it was fake. Connor laid down on the exam table and let Alice start the anesthetics up. The surgery’s were always the worst part. 

“You’ll be up in an hour or two” Alice assured.

 

Connor opened his eyes and sat up. It went better than last time. Connor saw numbers everywhere he looked. It was crazy. His brain was identifying everything in the room and showing it in his vision. 

“Hello Connor” Dr. Hack called. 

“Doctor” Connor greeted, still looking around. 

“Never drowsy as always” Dr. Hack chuckled. “How is the new eye working?” 

“It’s amazing” Connor grinned. “But...it’s correct, right?” 

“Your eye color matches perfectly” Dr. Hack assured. “I’m going to test a new feature that we installed. You are right handed.” 

Something yellow flashed in the corner of Connor’s vision. 

“No, I’m left handed” Connor frowned. “What was that with my eye?” 

“We added a lie detector” Dr. Hack explained. “Just some new upgrades like that. We checked the heart cavity again today, nothing out of the ordinary. You are free to go Connor.” 

“Thank you sir” Connor smiled. 

Connor hopped off the table and walked out of the hospital. Connor stepped into his car and drove home. No one even noticed he was gone. Great. 

Connor climbed into his room and sat down at his desk. Connor knew, he was the only cyborg out there. They were using him to help others. Connor didn’t mind, but he hated being alone. God, why did it have to be him? 

 

“It’s the first day of senior year” Cynthia sighed. “Connor you are not missing the first day!” 

“I already said I’d go tomorrow” Connor muttered, sitting down. 

“Larry, help me out here.” 

“You have to go to school Connor” Larry sighed, not looking up. 

“That’s all you have to say” Cynthia frowned. 

“What’s the point” Larry groaned. “He doesn’t listen. Look at him, he’s probably high.” 

“He’s definetly high” Zoe nodded. 

He actually wasn’t, but he had been the night before. 

“Fuck you” Connor cried.

“Don’t pester your brother” Cynthia hissed. “Connor’s not high...are you?” 

Connor just gave his mother a look. Neither confirming or denying it. 

“Connor, we talked about this” Cynthia sighed. “I don’t want you going to school high Connor!” 

Loophole! 

“Perfect, so then I won’t go” Connor grinned. “Thanks Mom!” 

Connor dashed up to the bathroom and locked himself inside. He opened the cabinet and found his fathers sleeping pills, only used when he was stressed. Connor grabbed them and shoved the bottle into his pocket. They wouldn’t be missed until it was too late. Connor heard shouting from downstairs. 

“If Connor’s not ready I’m leaving without him” Zoe yelled. 

“Connor please” Cynthia’s voice begged. “Go to school. Don’t be difficult.” 

Connor opened the door and rushed past his mother. He heard her yell thank you, but didn’t respond. Connor sat down in the car and let Zoe drive them to school. 

 

“Hey Connor!” Fuck, Kleinman. “Love the new hair length, very school shooter chic!” 

Connor turned around and stared at Jared. That asshole was the worst. 

“It’s a joke” Jared chuckled. “It’s supposed to be funny.” 

“Oh yeah” Connor drawled. “ Ha ha, I think it’s hilarious! Can’t you tell I’m laughing? Am I not laughing hard enough for you?” 

“Jesus” Jared muttered. “You’re such a freak Murphy.” 

Jared stormed away. Connor heard what sounded like a chuckle from behind where Kleinman was standing. 

“What the fuck are you laughing at” Connor snapped. 

“No, no, I wasn’t-” 

“You think I’m a freak” Connor growled. “You’re the fucking freak!” 

Connor shoved the kid down and stormed away. Connor sat down and realized what he did. That guy had a cast. He shoved a kid with a broken arm. He had to apologize, he didn’t need that guilt on his chest when he offed himself. 

 

“You left it there so I could read some creepy shit you wrote about my sister” Connor hissed. “So I’d lose my shit and you could tell everyone what a freak I am!” 

“No, Connor, I-I swear” Evan stuttered. 

“Fuck you” Connor roared, running away. 

Connor dashed out of the school and kept on walking. Connor ended up at a 7/11 and walked inside, he needed to chill out. All this information in one day was killing him. 

 

Connor sat down in the park and re-read the note. It worked as a suicide note, now that Connor read it properly. He folded up the letter and put it in his pocket. Connor bit the bullet and downed the pills in his pocket. Maybe leaving the note would give Evan a chance. Who knows. Connor’s brain started the clock and he waited. 

Suddenly there was a force on him. Something jabbed the back of Connor’s throat, causing him to throw up. Connor hacked on the ground until he could breath properly. Evan Hansen handed him a bottle of water. 

“Haven’t you heard that suicide is a privet thing” Connor coughed, accepting the water. 

“You, you shouldn’t do that” Evan stuttered. “I-I know what it’s like, I-I’ve been there...hell I still am.” 

“What are you talking about” Connor groaned. 

“I lied” Evan whispered. “I didn’t fall out of that tree...I let go.” 

“Shit” Connor muttered. 

“And...I didn’t write that letter about your sister” Evan added. “I just used her name as a place holder for who it really was.” 

Connor’s lie detector didn’t go off. He was telling the truth. Connor handed Evan the letter and let the shorter boy pull him off he ground. 

“You’re really something else Hansen” Connor frowned. 

“I’ll take that as a compliment” Evan smirked. “And...I think we shouldn’t have to pretend to be friends. We need the support, why not get it from each other.” 

“Getting tangled with me is an accident waiting to happen” Connor assured. 

“I don’t care” Evan stated. “I-I wanna be friends with...with you.” 

“Just a warning” Connor sighed. “Alright Hansen, what now?” 

“You should get home” Evan muttered. “It’s late.” 

“What about you” Connor asked. 

“I live near here” Evan explained. “Do, do you need a ride?” 

“That would be great” Connor chuckled. 

The two started walking towards Evan’s house. Connor let the shorter boy lead the way, he didn’t have a clue where he was.

“You have quite the strong arm” Evan recalled. “I thought I broke something earlier.” 

“Sorry” Connor winced. “I get angry and then all I see is red. I shouldn’t have don’t that.” 

“It’s okay” Evan assured. “Just...watch it.” 

“You got it Evan” Connor nodded.


	2. Chapter Two

“CONNOR” Larry cried. 

Connor sat up and frowned. He had been in school for three days, and he was already in trouble for his grades, he had a computer in his brain, he only purposely failed some assignments. Why couldn’t he sleep in peace?

“WHAT” Connor yelled. 

“DOWNSTAIRS NOW!” 

Connor crawled out of bed and slumped down the stairs. Cynthia and Larry were waiting for him. 

“What” Connor groaned.

“Two things” Larry said. “One, did you push a boy on the first day of school?” 

“Yes” Connor sighed. “I already apologized.” 

“You did” Cynthia smiled. 

“Yeah, he’s actually a nice guy” Connor elaborated. “It was just a misunderstanding.” 

“That brings me to number two” Larry muttered. “Why are my sleeping pills empty?” 

Larry held out the bottle. Connor had put it back. 

“I dunno Larry” Connor scoffed. “Why are they?” 

“Honey, did you take them” Cynthia asked. 

“I’d be dead if I did” Connor drawled. “So...tempting offer and conclusion, but the wrong one at that.” 

“Quit with the games” Larry growled. “Zoe wouldn’t dare touch them, and I know Cynthia didn’t. Which leaves you.” 

“Okay, yeah” Connor snapped. “I tried to kill myself, not like you noticed. I was almost there, but then Evan Hansen, the kid I shoved, made me spit them out. And ya know what, that was the nicest thing someone’s ever done for me. At least Evan gave a shit, you didn’t know until now!” 

“You aren’t depressed Connor” Larry frowned. “Stop acting and playing games.” 

“Fuck off” Connor cried, running away. 

Connor ran back to his room and stuffed his bag with clothes and his homework. He jumped out his window and thanked his metal appendages that he didn’t break anything. Connor started down the road to Evan’s. His mind knew the way, it had an internal map. 

Connor pondered knocking on the door, but it was late. Connor decided to climb the tree in the front yard and hop onto the ledge of Evan’s window. Evan was actually up, and jumped at the sound of Connor landing. 

“What, what the hell are you doing here” Evan hissed, opening the window. 

Connor climbed through and rolled down to the floor. He gave Evan a weak smile. 

“Parents found out what I did a few nights ago” Connor explained. 

“Oh.” 

“I don’t wanna deal with them, is it okay if I stay the night here?” 

“Yeah, yeah, of course” Evan babbled. “Sorry for earlier. I umm...never get visitors through my window. My mom isn’t home, you could've knocked.” 

“Meh” Connor shrugged. “Need the exercise.” 

“Okay” Evan sighed, handing Connor a pillow. “Hungry?” 

“Yeah, I skipped dinner” Connor mumbled. “Lasagna.” 

“I wish I could have lasagna” Evan muttered. 

“Vegan” Connor added. 

“Oh...umm never mind.” 

“Exactly.” 

Evan showed Connor down to the kitchen. Connor watched Evan pull out a box of pizza from the fridge and pass it to Connor. 

“I thought you had pizza last night” Connor recalled. 

“Same pizza” Evan explained, grabbing a bottle of water. “I don’t, I don’t eat much.” 

“Thanks for dinner Evan” Connor smiled. 

“No, no problem” Evan chuckled. 

((Most people think stutters are w-when you repeat s-some letters and sounds when you t-talk. But in reality it’s, it’s repeating words over, and...and over again. Sometimes y-you do repeat sounds, but most...most of the time you, you repeat words- Becca)) 

“Did, did you get number six for our, our bio chem homework” Evan asked. 

“Fourteen and a half milliliters” Connor’s brain spouted off. 

“I-I must have done something wrong” Evan muttered, looking at his book. 

“Did you convert the water” Connor tried, seeing the mistake almost instantly. 

“Shit, no” Evan gasped. “Thanks.” 

Evan corrected his homework and glanced over the rest. Connor caught another mistake, but decided not to say anything. It would look weird when he got a B- on his paper and one of the problems he purposely messed up was that one. 

“Anytime Ev” Connor replied through a bite of pizza. 

“Evan, are you up” a woman called. 

Connor turned around and nearly fell out off his stool, Alice. 

“Connor” Alice blanked. 

“Nurse Alice” Connor jumped. 

“What” Evan frowned. “Connor, this is, this is my mom Heidi. Mom, Connor Murphy.” 

“They made you use a fake name” Connor scoffed. “Why?” 

“To help not interfere with my personal life” Heidi explained. “You’re a special case.” 

“Please explain” Evan yelled over the two of them. 

“Remember how I told you we have a special patient that I can’t elaborate on much” Heidi sighed. 

“Yeah” Evan nodded. 

“Connor is that patient” Heidi stated. “I’m gonna get fired for that.” 

“I won’t say anything” Connor assured. “You’re fine...Heidi.” 

“Why is Connor so special that you might get fired” Evan asked. 

“Do you have the cards” Connor mumbled. 

Heidi pulled the two cards out of her pocket. One red, one black. Connor held out his arm and Heidi swiped the black card over it. The cavity opened and the robots pulled back, leaving the gleaming metal of Connor’s hand. 

“Wha...” Evan trailed off. 

“When I was six I got into a car accident” Connor explained. “I would have died due to the damage, but there was another way. The doctors replaced my unsalvagable parts with metal ones, connected to my nerves, and they created a group of micro sized robots to be my skin. Part of me heart is machine, and I have a computer inside my brain. My left eye is a machine, my left hand is too, and knee down on my right leg is metal.” 

“In other words a cyborg” Heidi finished. 

“Cool” Evan grinned. “Kinda scary, but it makes sense. One day you’re acing every class, another it’s all failing, your brain knows all the right answers, but you purposely get some wrong. I-I...the medical advancement alone is, is great. I just...wow!” 

“Not the reaction I would have expected” Connor hummed, having Heidi swipe the card again. 

“I didn’t expect any reaction” Heidi laughed. 

“Me neither” Connor sighed, rubbing his wrist. 

“How did, how did your parents react to it” Evan asked. 

“They...don’t know” Connor answered. 

“This is experimental treatment Evan” Heidi sighed. “It’s never been done on anyone before Connor, and Connor remains the only person to have it. It’s kept under very tight wraps. If someone I’m working with when it comes to Connor finds out that you know, it’ll make some people very unhappy.” 

“Like Dr. Hack” Connor mumbled. 

“Precisely” Heidi nodded. “It’s late, both of you to bed, now. Evan, you don’t talk about what you know. And Connor-” 

Connor whipped around and looked to Heidi. She tossed him the cards for his appendages and gave him a small smile. 

“Don’t tell anyone I gave you those.” 

Connor and Evan dashed up the stairs and Connor stretched out on the floor. Evan threw him a blanket and flipped off the light. 

“Night Connor.” 

“Night Evan.” 

 

“Idiot” Zoe hissed, whacking him with a book. 

“What now” Connor frowned. 

“You ran out last night and didn’t come back” Zoe cried. “Mom was worried sick about you! How could you do that to her?” 

“By doing what I did” Connor shrugged. He spotted Evan leaving the library. “Look, I’ve gotta run, I’ll be home tonight. Later Zozo!” 

Connor ran off and skidded to a stop when he made it to Evan. The shorter boy flinched as Connor zoomed into view, but relaxed when he recognized his friend. 

“Hey” Evan smiled. “You, you okay?” 

“I’ve had better days” Connor sighed. “My sister hit me with a book.” 

“Why?” 

“Cause I didn’t come home last night.” 

“Oh, oh my god” Evan gasped. “I-I’m so sorry, sorry Connor! I shouldn’t have, I can’t, I just...” 

“Calm down Evan” Connor murmured, sinking down to the shorter boy’s level. “Deep breaths.” 

Connor sat, repeating his message, until Evan was able to talk again

“Imsosorry” Evan rushed. 

“You are fine Evan” Connor assured. “It’s not like it hurt.” 

“Okay” Evan nodded. 

 

Connor ended up walking Evan home that day. But he had to stop in at home to prove that he was alive to his parents. Evan just followed along like a puppy. 

“I’m home” Connor shouted, walking inside. “And I’m leaving again!” 

“CONNOR WAIT” Cynthia shouted. Then she noticed Evan. “Oh, who’s your friend? Are you Connor’s friend? Zoe’s friend? Does Zoe have a boyfriend?” 

“I’m Evan, Evan Hansen” Evan greeted. “I’m Connor’s, Connor’s friend.” 

“I’m walking Evan home now” Connor drawled. “Be back later, meaning like...ten minutes or so.” 

 

Connor was high off his ass. He knew it messed with his internal software, since it functioned with his brain, but he felt most humane when high. Connor just stared at his ceiling and let his mind wander. 

“Connor” Cynthia called. “You need to come out! Dinner!” 

“I’m gay” Connor yelled, his mind trying to reply before he thought it through. 

“That’s fine honey, I support you” Cynthia sighed. “Come eat.” 

Connor rolled out of bed and stumbled down to the kitchen. He hoped he didn’t smell. His processors were telling him that he would be okay, but they were jacked up right now, so there’s no telling what really was going on. 

“Mom” Connor mumbled. “No one likes your vegan shit. It’s gross.” 

“Connor” Larry snapped. 

“He isn’t wrong” Zoe muttered, poking at the ‘pizza’ on her plate. 

“Why not say something sooner” Cynthia frowned. “I would have changed it up. I’ll look up some new ideas. I was thinking we could have cultural dinners. Stuff from around the globe. Sound good?” 

“Sure” Connor yawned, eating his food. He might hate it, but he had munchies. “Works for me.” 

“I met Evan today” Cynthia hummed, directing her voice at Larry. “Such a nice boy. He’s a good influence.” 

“Kids” Larry started. “How about tomorrow we go out? Huh? No school tomorrow, we just go to the park and have some fun. Like the old days?” 

All the response he got was some grumbles from the siblings and a big smile from Cynthia. 

“Connor, maybe me and you could go and let the girls gab for a bit” Larry offered. “Go get your hair cut-” 

“Don’t touch my hair” Connor growled. 

“Or not” Larry sighed. “Maybe we could just...talk? Get ice cream?” 

“Is Mom putting you up to this” Connor asked. 

“No, I just thought of it” Larry assured. “But...I did both of you wrong. Connor, I haven’t been the dad I should have been. Zoe, I’m not giving you the time of day that I should. I just...you two are growing up. Connor’s a senior, almost off to college, and Zoe’s a year away. I don’t wanna miss my kids anymore.” 

“If you’re willing to try” Zoe mumbled. “Then I’m in.” 

“Same” Connor nodded. “And you better apologize for hitting me with a book.” 

“Zoe” Cynthia gasped. “I was being metaphorical! I didn’t want you to actually hit him!” 

Connor choked on his water and started laughing. A real laugh. It was ugly and he snorted and he couldn’t breathe. Connor accidentally knocked his chair down and just rolled onto the floor. Connor ended up laughing so hard that it was silent laughter, no noise, but you could tell he was laughing. The laugh practically made his high vanish.

“What” Zoe snorted, her own laugh growing. 

“Cynthia Murphy just admitted to wanting to hit me” Connor laughed. “And you hit me with a book! What the hell is wrong with us?” 

“You scared me” Cynthia protested. 

“Zoe” Connor gasped. “Remember the day that we ran away together?” 

“And Dad bribed us to come home with ice cream” Zoe giggled. “But your persistence made sure we got brownies too.” 

“God...what happened” Connor asked, climbing back up to the table. 

“You...grew up” Zoe mumbled. “You changed.” 

“When did it even start” Connor sighed. 

“You started pulling away completely when you were twelve” Cynthia recalled. 

“But it started after the accident” Larry frowned. “You almost lost your hand.” 

“Right” Connor whispered, grabbing his left hand. “It was more than that.” 

“You don’t...think about it still, do you” Cynthia murmured. 

“I do” Connor confessed. “It’s always there, reminding me.” 

“It’s hard to shake trauma” Larry sighed. “Let’s go out for ice cream now. We can go again tomorrow too, let’s go now.” 

“Larry, dinner-” 

“Cynthia, this pizza sucks” Larry announced. “We’re going to get ice cream.” 

The kids shot up and dashed to the door. Cynthia sighed and got her purse. Larry pulled on his shoes and followed his kids. They started down the street, walking since it was warm. 

“Did you mean what you said earlier Connor” Cynthia asked. 

“What did I say” Connor blanked. 

“That you’re gay” Cynthia recalled. 

Zoe gave him a look and he hung his head. Damn, stupid high. 

“Yeah” Connor mumbled. “I am.” 

“That’s fine” Larry assured. “I will support you no matter what Connor.” 

“I’m bisexual” Zoe offered. “Boys and girls.” 

“You too Zoe” Cynthia nodded. 

At the ice cream shop Larry paid for everyone. Connor got brownie, Zoe had birthday cake, Cynthia had strawberry, and Larry chose rum cherry. Connor covered his ice cream in chocolate chips, and Zoe did the same to hers but with sprinkles. Cynthia surprised everyone by grabbing a tub of plain vanilla for them to take home. Larry just added some pecans to his ice cream and they left. 

Connor hadn’t felt this connected to his family in ages. Larry seemed genuine, Cynthia had a real smile on her lips, Zoe was clinging to him again. It was amazing. Then Connor remembered another childhood tradition. 

“Why did the duck cross the road” Connor asked. 

Connor literally saw his parents eyes light up. They remembered. 

“I dunno Con” Larry chuckled. “Why?” 

“Because he wanted to prove he wasn’t a chicken” Connor grinned, taking a bite of his ice cream. 

“That was so bad” Zoe snorted. “Ugh, my legs are tired. We ran the mile in gym.” 

Connor didn’t hesitate and crouched down. 

“Piggy back ride” Connor announced. 

Zoe hesitantly climbed on, which was more difficult than planned because both kids had ice cream in their hands, but they managed. Connor was now carrying Zoe. 

“Am I not heavy” Zoe blanked. 

“No, not really” Connor hummed. 

The rest of the walk home was filled with questions for the siblings. Larry unlocked the door and Connor put Zoe down. Everyone threw their empty cups away, and Cynthia put the tub of ice cream in the freezer. 

“Bed kids” Cynthia commanded. “I don’t care if it’s Saturday tomorrow, bed. Love you.” 

“Love you Mom” Zoe called, running up the stairs. “Night Dad!” 

“Love you too Mom” Connor grinned, embracing Cynthia. “Night Dad.” 

Connor ran up to his room and quickly changed for bed. Connor was asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you hear that? It’s sounds like the angst train is coming....


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets angsty hella quick, but the angst is over very quick too. So...angst.

Connor didn’t feel as hopeless when he woke up. He pulled on clean clothes and slid down the railing to the ground floor. Zoe and his parents were already up. 

“Morning Connor” Larry called. 

“Hey Dad” Connor smiled. 

 

Connor and his family were walking around a park near the beach. They hadn’t gone there together in years. That’s when a park officer came by. 

“Larry and Cynthia Murphy” the officer asked. 

“Yes” Larry frowned. 

Connor had stopped listening for fear of getting in trouble. That’s when someone bumped into him. 

“Evan” Connor blanked. “What are you doing here?” 

“Trees” Evan shrugged. “What’s up?” 

“I dunno” Connor sighed. “Just came there with my family.” 

Another officer came by and placed a hand on Evan’s shoulder. 

“Come with me” the officer commanded. 

“Hey, he didn’t do anything” Connor called. “Leave him alone.” 

“Sorry Mr. Murphy” the officer sighed. “Orders.” 

Connor was about to ask what he meant but something hit him in the head. Connor whipped around and saw his parents being dragged away, unconscious. What the fuck? Dr. Hack was in the group. 

“What the hell is this” Connor demanded, rubbing his head. 

“Time to go Connor” Dr. Hack muttered, grabbing his wrist. 

Connor noticed other officers surrounding him. Connor yanked his hand free and looked around. 

“What the fuck” Connor growled. 

“We need to go” Dr. Hack sighed. “You have a job to do.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“Let’s go. Or you’ll be taken by force.” 

“Like hell I’d go with you” Connor spat. 

Dr. Hack sighed and nodded. The officers charged. Thankfully, Connor was quicker than them. He slipped between them and grabbed the black card from his pocket, it would hurt more with pure metal. Connor swiped the card over his wrist and looked around. The officers were still chasing him, but Evan was being held down. Connor dashed over and knocked out the fucker pinning down Evan. 

Connor felt his sensors go off and he jumped back. Something was shot at him, and it missed. Unfortunately, it did hit Evan. Some green fluid was being poured into his friend. Connor pulled out the dart of sorts and threw it at another officer, in the head. 

“Connor what was that” Evan gasped. 

“I dunno” Connor muttered, pulling Evan up. “Let’s just get out of here.” 

The officers had tasers out now. Connor grabbed Evan’s hand and pulled them out of range. Connor could tell that Evan was getting tired, whatever hit him wasn’t good. Connor sat him behind a tree. 

“Stay here, I’ll be back” Connor told him. 

Connor ran back out and dodged more tasers and bullets, not the darts. Dr. Hack was clearly not concerned. Connor had his brain access fighting styles and used them to his advantage. Connor went around, disabling the officers one by one. Connor’s brain telling him when they would attack. One cop tasered his metal hand, messing with the circuits. 

“Fuck you” Connor snarled, kicking the idiot in the face. 

Connor managed to take out the rest of the officers and marched over to Dr. Hack. 

“You had to be difficult” Dr. Hack tsked. 

A wave of the mans hand and Connor heard gun shots. He stared at he man with pure rage. 

“If you put a hand on them-” 

“I didn’t. The snipers did. They’re dead Connor, you have nothing to lose, just come.” 

Connor punched the man in the face and ran off. Dr. Hack had better be dead. Connor didn’t let anything hurt, he needed to get Evan. The boy in question was unconscious, and according to scans, dead. His best friend was dead. Oh god, his best friend was dead.

“What the fuck did I do” Connor groaned. 

Connor didn’t know what to do. He scooped Evan up and ran for three blocks. He found a taxi and said his friend passed out, gave the driver he Hansen address, and they took off. 

“Did you get hurt or something” the driver asked. 

“Why are you asking” Connor frowned. 

“You’re all beat up” the driver noted. 

“Uhh...some gang picked on us” Connor lied. “We just wanna get home, please.” 

 

Connor thanked the driver and carried Evan’s corpse, god that was the worst thing ever to think, into the house. Heidi was on the phone. 

“WE HAD A DEAL GREG” Heidi cried. “MY SON WAS TO STAY OUT OF IT! YOU LET HIM DIE! YOU BROKE THE DAMN CONTRACT! I DONT WANT YOUR MONEY! GET THE FUCK AWAY!” 

Heidi turned off we phone and turned to see Connor holding Evan. 

“They killed my parents and my sister” Connor whispered. “I don’t know what they did to him, Heidi...I’m so sorry.” 

Heidiwalked over and placed her hand over Evan’s heart. 

“Set him down on the couch please” Heidi muttered. 

Connor did what she asked and finally looked at his hand. It had been sparking every few moments. Connor jumped as one spark shot out, and the sensors died. His hand went limp. 

Heidi came back with a stethoscope. She put it to Evan’s heat and listened. She kept placing it around him until she let out a sigh. 

“It’s clogging his airway, making his throat swell on the inside” Heidi explained. “It’s supposed to make your heart rate drop to one beat per minute, almost dead. He’ll be up in a few hours. He isn’t dead.” 

Connor let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. Heidi walked over and embraced him. He finally broke.

“I don’t know what to do” Connor sobbed, clinging to Heidi. “They killed my parents. They’ll search for me. My hand is busted and there’s no way in hell I’m gonna get a new one.” 

“It’s okay baby” Heidi cooed. “Alright, it’s not okay, but I can help with the hand.” 

Heidi pulled Connor into the kitchen and sat him down at the counter. She vanished for a moment before returning with a familiar box. 

“My old hand” Connor blanked. 

“It’s better than having one that won’t work” Heidi shrugged. “You just can’t put the skin over it. Got the cards?” 

Connor handed Heidi the cards from his pocket and let her work. Heidi removed the broken hand and placed on the old one. She activated the sensors and Connor moved his fingers. 

“They planned on using you as a weapon” Heidi frowned. “They had ordered new parts, they were gonna use you as a robot basically. I know some shit that I shouldn’t know. They were gonna put a tracker in your head. That’s why they wanted to take you. They wanted you as a toy.” 

“Jesus” Connor muttered. 

“There’s a place, in Ohio, that’s where they store your parts” Heidi explained. “If you can get a hold of them for me, I can get your new parts online. This shit is advanced, I’m talking weaponized shit Connor. If you got a hold of that, you would literally be unstoppable.” 

“You’re saying this like I want revenge” Connor noted. 

“They killed your family and tried to kill my son” Heidi stated. “We both want revenge. I can get you the address, but they’ll be looking for you. You can’t just get a cab or get on a plane. You’ll have to walk.” 

“TO OHIO” Connor cried. 

“It’s the only way hon” Heidi sighed. “And they think Evan’s dead, if they find him here I’m dead along with him and probably you, you’ll have to take him with you.” 

“I can’t do that. He isn’t built for this government expeiment shit.” 

“I’m making you” Heidi snapped. “I don’t want either of you hurt, but I need to know that he’s safe. Evan is safer with you than me after today, I’m not giving you a choice.” 

“I can’t just go if they’re looking for me” Connor noted. 

“We can change you up a bit” Heidi smiled. “You’ll have to say goodbye to the locks.” 

“Heidi, I’ve lost enough today, please not my hair.” 

“Suck it up buttercup. You’re geting a buzz cut. I’ll make it look nice.” 

Connor went to complain, but Heidi shushed him. She walked away before returning with scissors and an electric razor. Connor was about to die. Heidi wrapped a towel around his shoulders and gave Connor a small smile. Yep, totally about to die.

Heidi didn’t hesitate and instantly went to chopping off Connor’s hair. Connor closed his eyes and felt the weight release from his head. When he heard buzz of the razor he almost cried, but he trusted Heidi. 

“It is done” Heidi announced. 

The towel was removed and Heidi pulled him to a mirror. It was short, yes, but it was a bit longer in the front so it looked like it’s curly mess a bit. It didn’t look bad at all. 

“I’m scared to say anything” Connor whispered. 

“Clean up the mess on the floor and I’ll make dinner” Heidi hummed, walking back to the kitchen. 

Connor reluctently grabbed a broom and swept up his hair. Heidi started up something that smelt amazing and Connor kept running his metal hand through his hair. 

“Mom” a voice wheezed. 

Connor ran back into the living room and knelt down next to Evan. He was okay. Oh god. 

“What happened to your hair” Evan asked. 

“Your mom” Connor grinned. “I’m so sorry Evan.” 

“I feel sick” Evan groaned. 

“You were shot with experimental tranquilizer meant to shut down a cyborg” Heidi laughed. “I’d expect that. C’mon, you’ll feel better after you eat.” 

Evan slowly got up, and with Connor’s help, they made it to the kitchen. Heidi passed around spaghetti for the boys and gave Connor a small sympathetic smile. 

“You’re allowed to be sad” Heidi said. 

“Someone’s gotta be tough around here” Connor squeaked. 

“What happened” Evan wondered aloud. 

“Those guys from earlier” Connor croaked. “They killed my parents and sister.” 

Evan instantly had his arms around The taller boy and let Connor cry. Heidi grabbed Connor’s hand and squeezed it lightly. 

“So Evan” Connor drawled after he was done crying. “You’re legally dead, up for a road trip?” 

 

The next morning everything was ready. Connor had snuck back to his house and grabbed everything he would need, and one useless item because reasons. They both had two bags Connor carried his things and their food and medical supplies, Evan carried his stuff and anything else they could have needed. 

“You have to be back for your birthday” Heidi warned. “I’m not missing my sons eighteenth because he’s going to Ohio on a road trip with a cyborg.” 

“Okay Mom” Evan nodded. 

“Bring him back in one piece please” Heidi begged. 

“I mean...I’m missing a hand, I can’t promise anything” Connor grinned. 

“I’m serious” Heidi growled. “If he’s hurt, I’ll chop your dick off.” 

Heidi drove them out of town so no one recognized them as they walked. Evan hugged his mother goodbye and they set off. Connor started up his internal mapping system and continued the walk. 

 

“I need a hat or something” Connor muttered. 

They had been walking for a few hours now. 

“Why do you need a hat” Evan asked. 

“To cover this mess of hair” Connor cried. “I’m distraught!” 

“Gas station” Evan noted. “You go in first.” 

Connor shrugged off the bags and walked inside. He took a bathroom break and walked back out. Now Connor watched the bags as Evan went in. When the shorter boy returned he slapped something on Connor’s head. 

“What the fuck man” Connor groaned. 

“I got you a beanie” Evan explained happily. “Now you have a hat.” 

Connor flipped the blue hat around in his hand before putting it on. Evan nodded and they continued walking. Evan wouldn’t stop picking at his cast. 

“What do we do when it’s time to get that off” Connor hummed. 

“We get it wet enough and pry it off” Evan shrugged. 

“I’ve got it” Connor jumped, pulling out the black card. 

Connor rolled up his pant leg and swiped the card over his ankle. A cavity opened on his thigh and the skin robots went inside. Connor opened the secret compartment in his leg to pull out the knife. He had his It there when he first got the leg. 

“We cut it off with this” Connor grinned, holding up the blade. 

“Put it away” Evan frowned. “We’ll never get anywhere with that out.” 

Connor put the knife back and closed up his leg again. The taller teen slipped the card back into his pocket and kept walking. 

“I’m sorry I pulled you into this Evan” Connor muttered. 

“You did warn me that getting involved with you was an accident waiting to happen” Evan grinned. “I’m legally dead, I don’t have much to lose at this point.” 

“I still think you shouldn’t have came with” Connor sighed. “You don’t deserve this.” 

“Everything will be fine” Evan assured. “We get the parts, come home, you fight the government, and boom, you go to art school like nothing happened.” 

“Keep thinking like that Ev, maybe you’ll get somewhere.”


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The majority of the chapters will be from Connor’s POV but I’ll have a random one from Evan’s POV every once and a while, like this one.
> 
> BTW: This is gonna be a short chapter

Most people had trouble getting their crushes to notice them. Not Evan Hansen. Most people wondered if they would bond with their crush, definetly not Evan Hansen. You might be thinking, why is Evan not included? Well, funny you should ask, Evan Hansen was on the run from the government with his crush who also happens to be a cyborg who’s family was just  _murdered_. 

Evan had been walking with Connor for two weeks, and they had a slow pace. Connor had said that the trip total should have taken two months on average, but with the rout they were taking to avoid any government awareness, it would be more, possibly double. 

“Hungry” Connor asked, they were currently walking through a small town. 

“A little” Evan shrugged. 

“There’s a quiet diner right there” Connor pointed. “No security cameras, we won’t be spotted.”

Evan nodded and they crossed the street. No one had questioned the pair on their trip. They assumed that it was a planned trip. 

“Hello boys” a waitress hummed. “Let me seat you.” 

The waitress found a booth for them and they dropped the bags. They were handed menues and left alone for a bit. 

“At least we showered yesterday” Evan grinned. “We wouldn’t have been let in other wise.” 

“It’s hard to find rest stops with showers” Connor exclaimed, picking at the glove on his hand. 

Evan now had use of both arms, they had taken the cast off a week before. It was easier to carry things now. 

“I wasn’t saying it was easy” Evan shushed. “I was just commenting on how we don’t shower daily like normal people.” 

Connor rolled his eyes and Evan felt dejected. He and Connor had become close over the past few weeks. Of course Evan had to mess it up. 

“Alright” the waitress grinned. “What can I get you boys?” 

They ordered quickly and went back to being quiet. Connor was picking at the glove on his hand, Evan was comparing the difference in his arms, one was drastically paler than the other from breaking his arm. 

“Are you okay” Connor asked. 

“Fine.” 

“Look, I didn’t mean to pull you into this mess. I would do anything to change it but I can’t-” 

“I’m not upset Connor” Evan assured. “It’s just weird. I’ve never been on my own before, excluding my mom and her crazy hours. It’s...different. Mom isn’t just a phone call away anymore.” 

Connor’s eyes went distant for a moment. Evan knew Connor didn’t like talking about his family since...they’re dead. Connor shook himself out of it and looked over to Evan. 

“How’s the rash” Connor asked. 

A weird rash had shown up on Evan’s arm a few days after they started the trip. It was spreading from his shoulder down his arm. Right now his t-shirts barely covered it. The rash was strange, it was pure black and was spreading like veins were sprouting from inside him. Long thin lines surrounding his skin. 

“It’s still spreading” Evan sighed, adjusting his sleeve so Connor could see. “It doesn’t hurt though.” 

“Everything about this is fucked up” Connor chuckled. “It’s forming from where you were shot. What if it’s poison?” 

“Pretty sure I’d be dead by now” Evan mumbled. 

“Your mom is gonna kill me” Connor croaked. 

“I wouldn’t let her do that to you.” 

The food came and conversation was cut off. Evan knew the drill, eat quick, get going. That’s how it worked when they ate at an actual diner or restaurant. They hurried so they had less of a chance to be found. 

 

Evan woke up feeling sore. It was another week later. Connor was already up like normal. His pillow and blanket packed up and ready to go. Evan ached everywhere that stupid rash was. At this point he was covered in it. The only thing that hadn’t been covered was his head. 

Evan ignored his discomfort and went to pulling on his shoes. It was getting colder so he threw a sweatshirt on over his t-shirt and yanked his hood up. Evan packed up his things and walked off to find Connor. 

“Connor” Evan called, wincing at how his voice sounded weak. 

Something rustled in the tree near Evan. The teen looked up as Connor popped into view. 

“Oh shit” Connor frowned, dropping to the ground. “Your face has it too.” 

“Damn” Evan growled. “Wanna pop tart?” 

“That’s a trick question” Connor laughed, walking to the food bag and tossing Evan a package of the pastries.

Evan looked at it before handing it back. He couldn’t eat if he tried. 

“I’m not hungry” Evan mumbled, grabbing his bags. 

Connor took down the fire pit they had made and picked up his bags. The two started walking, Connor leading like normal. Evan smiled when he saw the beanie on Connor’s head. Connor rarely had it off anymore. Evan thought it made him look adorable. 

 

An an hour later Evan wasn’t holding up well. He felt like he was dying. Evan just kept his head down and kept walking. He didn’t realize he was on the ground until Connor was kneeling over his side. 

“Evan, what’s wrong?” 

Evan just shook his head. Evan got back up and looked over at Connor. The taller teen didn’t seem happy. Evan glanced at his hands and frowned. The black was turning white. 

“I think I’m dying” Evan whispered, sitting against a tree. 

Evan shrugged off the bags on his shoulders and peeled off the hoodie. Connor was able to see the rash better now. 

“Holy shit” Connor gasped, walking over. 

“I’m about to fucking die” Evan chuckled. “What the hell.” 

Yes it was a statement, not a question.

“Evan, I can’t let you die” Connor said. “I already lost my family, I can’t lose the one person who gives a shit about me. I need you Evan, you’re the only reason I made it this far.” 

“It’s not your fault” Evan sighed, he felt like his insides were disintigrating. “You better not blame yourself. You warned me.” 

“I DIDNT KNOW IT WOULD GET YOU KILLED!” 

“Shut the hell up” Evan snapped. “No blaming yourself, understand?” 

Connor nodded meekly. Evan glanced down and saw something white ooze out of the now white rash. Evan poked at it, it was coming out of everywhere, covering him. 

“If this isn’t killing me suffocation will” Evan said numbly. “You have to wait just in case I’m not dead. Okay?” 

“I’ll wait” Connor nodded. 

Evan felt the white cover his face and he gave into the pain. He was out almost instantly. 

 

Evan couldn’t open his eyes. He couldn’t breathe. He felt closterphobic and he couldn’t breathe. Evan realized he was covered in something. The teen ripped his hands free and pulled at the whatever was covering his body, specifically in the face area. Evan felt the air hit him in a wave, holy shit. 

Evan pulled the material surrounding him until he was able to stand. It was like a cocoon of sorts. Evan noted Connor’s bags on the ground, he hadn’t left. Evan searched for his friend while he noted that the rash was gone, and he felt better. Amazing even. He felt stronger. 

Evan heard music from somewhere near him and he walked towards it. Connor was perched on a rock with a ukulele in his hands. Connor was playing the instrument and singing. 

“No more fireworks” Connor sang. “No more compass, you didn’t leave a single butterfly in my stomach. You took my spyglass not knowin what lies ahead. You took my warmth at night, but left a dent in my bed.

I don’t really care, you can keep the things we used to share. But what did you do with my heart? What did you do with my heart? 

You stripped me of my pride, that’s for the best. But you also deprived me of a full nights rest. So no more dreams, where we pull through. And I can’t collect my thoughts cause they’re still with you. 

I don’t really care, you can keep the things we used to share. But what did you do with my heart? What did you do with my heart? 

I wouldn’t take it back even though I feel sore. I meant it when I said what’s mine is yours. But I need to know now that we’re apart, what did you do? I need to know now that we’re apart! What did you do with my heart? What did you do with my heart? What did you do with my heart? What did you do with my heart? What did you do with my heart?” 

“This a privet performance” Evan asked. 

Connor turned around and broke into a grin. Connor was next to Evan in an instant. Evan held out his arms and Connor fell into them. 

“You’re okay” Connor whispered. 

“How long was I out” Evan questioned. 

“Three days.” 

Three days” Evan repeated, dumbstruck. “At least I’m not dying.” 

“How do you feel” Connor demanded, pulling back to examine Evan. 

“Fantastic actually” Evan chuckled. “Full of energy.” 

“That must have been a magical cocoon” Connor tsked. “You don’t get muscles that fast from sleeping.” 

Evan glanced at his arms and frowned. He had muscles. No fucking way. Connor was walking back to grab his disgarded ukulele and Evan lifted up his shirt. No way! 

“Connor, I’m fucking ripped” Evan snorted. 

Connor turned arpund and Evan saw his expression go shocked. Evan let his shirt fall back into place and walked back to the bags. He found a pop tart and a gatorade and sat down to eat. 

“Dude” Connor whispered. “No homo but I get why Haylay Atwell went ballistic on Chris Evans. Wait...I’m gay...it’s homo in thought, no homo in action. There we go, fixed it.” 

“Did you plan on coming out to me” Evan asked. “I didn’t know you were gay.” 

“Isn’t it obvious” Connor blanked. “I ranted your ear off last week about wanting to fuck Ryan Reynolds, for an hour. Actually it was only thirty-two minutes but whatever.” 

“Everyone wants to fuck Ryan” Evan deadpanned. “I’m bi, since were doing that thing where we come out even though we’re on the run from the fucking government.” 

“We are so messed up” Connor stated. “Anything else change muscle man?” 

“Umm...I just feel different” Evan shrugged. “I feel like I could run a mile and not break a sweat. I don’t get it.” 

“Let’s just be thankful that your mom won’t kill me for you turning into a cocoon for three days” Connor laughed. 

“Yeah” Evan chuckled. “That’s probably for the best.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This won’t be a long story, lots of time skips and really only snippets of the actual story. So we’re practically half way done. The ending will be really detailed. 
> 
> Question: What powers should Evan have? I had an idea, but I want readers to have an influence. So just give me suggestions, I will not do plant powers because it’s cliché as hell.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A smut happens

“What’s the temperature right now” Evan asked. 

“Thirty degrees Fahrenheit” Connor muttered. 

“Now why are you mad” Evan frowned. 

“Because you won’t stop complaining that it’s cold” Connor snapped. “We’ve been at this since September Evan, it’s gonna get colder. I know it’s cold, but we have to deal with it. So could you please not talk about that for five minutes?” 

It was now November. This was the first time it had dropped below freezing on the trip. The two had gradually started arguing more since the start of the month. Connor didn’t even remember why they were fighting in the first place. 

“I’m not sleeping outside tonight” Evan stated. 

“Where else ya gonna do it Ev” Connor growled. 

“Motel” Evan pointed. “We decided to stop in this town for the night as it is, why risk frostbite?” 

“Fine” Connor sighed. 

The two walked over to the motel and were greeted by a tired looking receptionist, probably overworked and under payed. 

“Hi” Connor greeted. “We’d like a room, two singles.” 

“I’m sorry sirs but we only have rooms with doubles right now.” 

The woman wasn’t lying. 

“I guess that’ll do” Connor mumbled. 

Connor quickly payed and was handed two keys. Connor stomped over to the room and handed Evan the other key. They walked in and shrugged off the bags. 

“Oh my god” Evan gagged, backing away from the far wall. 

“What?” 

“The people in the room next to us, just be thankful you can’t hear them” Evan whispered. “Cause I can hear the thoughts going through their heads, and I’m not...I need to get better at blocking people out.” 

Connor almost forgot about that. Along with strength, Evan somehow got the ability to read and control minds. But he couldn’t read Connor’s mind due to the computer inside it. And thank god Evan couldn’t read his mind because-

“You get food while I claim the bathroom” Evan suggested. 

“Sure” Connor nodded. “Be back soon.” 

Connor walked out the door without another thought. They were finally in Ohio, but on the opposite side of the state from where they needed to be. Connor pulled his hood up and walked into the town. 

Connor still thought about seeing Evan surrounded by whatever that white cocoon shit was. It was scary as hell. Connor realized something in those three days of waiting. He realized that he had feelings for Evan, and had been suppressing them.

Connor was the kind of guy who blocked out feelings in favor for being serious. He barely ever thought about his parents dea- nope don’t think about it. And he was proud to admit that he was usually calm and collected. Connor had hoped that this ‘crush’ if you will, on Evan would go away. It didn’t. All of October when Evan was figuring out how to process how people thought, Connor was a pinning asshole. He didn’t want to like Evan, but he did. I guess watching someone almost die twice brings on an attachment. 

Connor found a small pizza place, no cameras. Seemed safe. Connor walked inside and was greeted by an employee almost instantly. 

“Hey, welcome to Ted’s Pizza” a teenage girl greeted. “How may I help you?” 

“Hi” Connor smiled. “One eighteen inch, half hawaiian, half pork sausage please.” 

“Alrighty” the girl giggled. “Anything else today?” 

“No thanks” Connor sighed. 

Connor payed and sat down in a chair as he waited. They were quick, and Connor had his pizza in twenty minutes. 

“Bye” Connor waved, walking back into the cold. 

Connor walked back to the motel and unlocked the door to his and Evan’s room. The teen set the pizza box down on the table and decided to not look at Evan. Connor just grabbed a slice of his half of the pizza and sat on the floor at the foot of the bed. Evan had turned on the news, he hadn’t watched any TV in months. 

“Thanks” Evan mumbled, sitting next to him. “I’m assuming the other half is pork sausage.” 

“Had to make sure you only ate your share” Connor hummed, taking another bite. 

“I regret telling you I’m Jewish” Evan sighed. 

They ate silently. Any leftover pizza would be their breakfast in the morning. Connor finally glanced at Evan and instantly wanted to kick himself. Evan had a baby face, he looked naturally young, but Evan had spent over two months on the run without access to a razor. Evan now had facial hair and he looked hot as hell. Fuck. He didn’t look like the Evan he knew, now that he was clean and his hair looked honey blond again, shit he was fucking stunning. 

“You need to work on controlling me” Connor said, forcing his head from his thoughts. “If I’m somehow turned against you, you have to be able to stop me.” 

Evan sighed and sat on the far end of the bed. Connor sat across from him. 

“Please shower first” Evan mumbled. 

Connor rolled his eyes and grabbed his bag before stomping into the bathroom. He quickly showered and threw on clean clothes before walking back out. Evan hadn’t moved. 

“Alright, take over my mind” Connor sighed, sitting down across from the shorter boy. 

Connor felt Evan’s ‘force’ or whatever you called it try to enter his head. Connor’s lie detector went off and Evan let out a sigh. 

“I’m not going to go easy on you, I don’t even know how to go easy on you” Connor laughed. 

“Yeah, keep fucking laughing” Evan grumbled. 

Connor felt the force again and his mind blocked it out. 

“Is this the best you can do” Connor snorted. 

“I usually don’t deal with cyborgs” Evan retorted. 

“Maybe if you weren’t so fucking annoying I would let you off easy.” 

“Oh, so I’m annoying?” 

“Yes, I’m surprised you didn’t realize it sooner.” 

“I hope you know you’re an asshole.” 

“Probably my best personality trait.” 

“Is everything a joke to you?” 

“Only when I need to make things funny.” 

“Can’t wait for the day that I get to shut you up.” 

“Never gonna happen Hansen, not at this rate.” 

“Don’t you think I know that?” 

“Try. Try to shut me up, you won’t be able to do it Hansen.” 

Evan jumped over to Connor’s side of the bed in an attempt to cover the taller teens mouth with his hand, but that failed and they both fell to the floor. Connor looked up and got a nice view of Evan’s face. Fuck, make it better with humor. No feelings!

“What? Now you gonna kiss me” Connor smirked. 

Evan gave a half hearted shrug before pressing their lips together. Connor brought his hand to Evan’s cheek and pulled him closer, kissing back. Evan shot up out of nowhere and got off of Connor. Evan stood up and Connor followed suit. 

“You’re such a dick” Evan muttered, yanking Connor forward and smashing their lips together again. 

“I hate how you act all innocent when you’re a little shit underneath” Connor growled between kisses. 

“I hate how you make everything a joke.” 

“Why didn’t you just let me die” Connor demanded. “None of this would have happened.” 

Evan separated their lips and wrapped his arms around Connor. That changed quickly. Connor squeezed back and enjoyed how he was feeling. His lips tingled from the harsh kissing, it was surprisingly nice. 

“I couldn’t stand there and watch you die” Evan whispered, meeting Connor’s eye. “You didn’t deserve that.” 

“Evan?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Why the hell didn’t you kiss me sooner?” 

“I was scared you didn’t like me” Evan sighed, rubbing his thumb across Connor’s cheek. 

“Welp, you were wrong” Connor hummed. Evan snorted. “I’m so fucking gay for you.” 

Evan let out another snort and Connor cracked a grin. Connor connected their lips again but it wasn’t harsh like before. It wasn’t soft either, it was just full of emotion. Evan hummed against Connor’s mouth, causing Connor to dig his nails into Evan’s sides. They somehow made it onto the bed without separating and Connor was soon on top of Evan. 

((Smut starts here- Becca))

Connor slipped his hands under Evan’s shirt and chanced feeling his rock hard abs because Connor had wanted to do that for longer than he was proud to admit. 

“Jesus” Evan breathed. 

“You’re Jewish” Connor smirked, starting to kiss down the boy’s neck. 

“S-Shut up.” 

Connor kept quiet, but tested sucking a hickey onto Evan’s neck. Evan made some sort of noise between a moan and a growl, which just caused Connor to nip at the skin he had marked. 

“Connor” Evan gasped. “Stop teasing me.” 

“That’s the point Hansen” Connor hummed. “Do you want me to stop?” 

“No” Evan jumped. “Please no.” 

Connor hummed in response and went to suck another hickey onto Evan’s neck. Evan moaned quietly in response. 

“What do you want Hansen” Connor purred. 

“I didn’t think I’d get this far to be honest” Evan laughed. 

“Tell me what you want” Connor demanded. “I need to know what we’re getting out of this so I don’t step out of line.” 

Evan’s face went pink and he pulled Connor into a harsh kiss. Connor played along, but pulled back sooner then Evan wanted, earning a whine.

“That doesn’t answer my question” Connor frowned. “You need to use your words Hansen. I’m not fucking around.” 

“But you could be though” Evan smirked. 

“Is that what you want Hansen? You want me to fuck you? Yes or no? Use. Your. Words.” 

“Yes.” 

The moment it was said Connor reconnected their lips and forced Evan’s mouth open with his tongue. Evan tasted like pizza, obviously because they just ate. Evan squeaked before returning Connor’s actions. 

Connor pulled back, earning another whine from Evan, and went back to marking Evan’s neck with hickeys. Connor only paused to pull Evan’s shirt over his head and throw it onto the floor. 

“Connor?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Connor please.” 

Shit, his voice was wobbly. Connor lifted his head up and met Evan’s eye. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Evan looked scared to answer. 

“Could you...could you not be so, so forceful” Evan squeaked. “I don’t umm...I don’t like it. Please?” 

Connor pressed a soft kiss to Evan’s brow. He fucked up there. 

“Of course” Connor nodded. “I’m sorry, I should have asked. If you don’t like anything just tell me, you shouldn’t be scared to. I’m sorry. Thank you for telling me.” 

Connor kissed Evan sweetly and changed his demeanor. Connor peeled off his own shirt and trailed kisses down Evan’s chest, his hands keeping hold of Evan’s sides. 

“Fuck, I still have shoes on” Connor muttered, getting off of Evan. 

Connor went to taking his shoes and socks off while Evan kicked off his own socks. Connor crawled back over to Evan and kissed the shorter boy. 

“Can I take these off” Connor hummed, motioning to Evan’s pants. “I’ll take mine off too. Please use your words.” 

“Yeah, go for it” Evan nodded. 

Connor undid the button and slid Evan’s pants down his legs. Once they were off Connor did his own, and made sure to kiss Evan again. 

“This okay” Connor asked, meeting Evan’s eye. 

“Yeah” Evan smiled, cheeks pink.

Connor scooted down and sucked hickies onto Evan’s thighs. Evan shuddered as the purple marks formed. Part of Connor still thought it was a dream. A very realistic dream. 

“Connor” Evan whined. 

Connor got up from his spot and realized something. 

“I’m a fucking idiot” Connor groaned, planting his head on Evan’s chest. 

“What” Evan mumbled. 

“We don’t have lube” Connor muttered. “Going dry is difficult and painful as hell.” 

“You talking from experience or-” 

“I’m talking from my computerized brain Evan” Connor deadpanned. 

“Well fuck” Evan sighed. 

“We can do something else” Connor offered. 

“Like?” 

“Blow jobs, hand jobs” Connor spouted off. “I could eat you out, that’d be interesting.” 

“You pick” Evan squeaked. 

“Blow jobs” Connor decided, trailing his right hand down Evan’s chest. “Can I go first?” 

“Sure” Evan breathed. “I’ll say if I don’t like it.” 

“Always” Connor nodded. 

Connor hooked his fingers on the waistband of Evan’s boxers and pulled them off. Evan was cut, holy shit. Connor winked at Evan before licking a stripe up Evan’s length. 

“Ah!” 

Connor chuckled to himself and slowly took Evan in. Connor made sure to pin Evan’s hips down to prevent them from jerking up. Connor started bobbing his head as Evan moaned loudly. 

“Shit Con...” 

Connor hummed around Evan and swirled his tongue around the shorter boy’s length. Evan’s noises were filthy as hell and Connor loved it all. The teen hollowed his cheeks out and felt Evan’s hands dig into his hair. Connor groaned in approval when Evan tugged on the growing locks. 

Connor wanted to say so many things, but he couldn’t....cause he was deepthroating Evan. Connor moved faster and scraped his teeth along Evan’s length. 

“Con, I’m close.” 

Connor ignored the statement and continued. Evan tugged hard on Connor’s hair while he came hard down the taller teens throat. Connor swallowed and pulled off of Evan. The boy in question was a panting mess, eyes filled with lust. 

“Holy...shit” Evan gasped out. 

“You did so good” Connor purred, nipping at Evan’s neck. “Think you can return the favor? You don’t have to.” 

“Sure” Evan nodded, sitting up. “I just...I’ve never done this before so...it might not be what you’re expecting.” 

“That’s perfectly fine” Connor assured, kissing Evan’s bruised lips. 

Connor flipped the pair over and had Evan stratal him. Connor watched Evan scoot down and pull off his boxers. Connor didn’t get any warning before Evan took Connor down his throat all at once. 

“Fuck” Connor gasped, gripping the sheets with his metal hand. “Oh my god.” 

Connor glanced down at Evan and met the other boy’s eye. Evan gave him this innocent look as he bobbed his head. Evan Hansen was sucking him off while looking innocent. 

“You sure you’ve never done this before” Connor grunted. “Cause you’re fucking fantastic.” 

Evan hummed in response and Connor felt the teen start to move his tongue around Connor’s length. Connor buried his hands in Evan’s hair and let his fingers run through the slightly messy locks. Connor’s hips bucked up without warning for either of them and Evan’s eyes watered. Evan grabbed Connor’s sides and held him down in response. 

“You’re doing so fucking good Ev” Connor moaned. “God I love your mouth.” 

Evan let out a squeak before quickening his pace. Connor was practically buzzing with all the stimulation. Connor let out a low moan as Evan raked his teeth across Connor’s dick. Fuck, he was close. 

“Ev” Connor groaned. “You don’t have to swallow but shit I’m close.” 

Evan drummed his finger in time to his head bobbing and Connor felt his body tense up as he released into Evan’s mouth. Connor didn’t expect it, but Evan swallowed. Evan crawled up next to Connor and kissed him, forcing the taller boy’s mouth open before spitting some of Connor’s own seed back into his mouth. Connor swallowed and stared at the other boy. 

“Did you just shotgun my cum” Connor panted.

“Yep” Evan hummed, snuggling into Connor’s side. “I’m sleepy.” 

“Then let us sleep” Connor yawned, pulling a blanket over them. “We can talk in the morning.” 

“The TV is on” Evan whined. “And so are the lights.” 

“I’m on it” Connor sighed, getting up. 

Connor walked over and flipped off the lights and turned off the muted TV before he caught Evan staring at his ass. 

“Like what ya see Hansen?” 

“Mayhaps.” 

“Idiot” Connor chuckled, crawling back under the covers with Evan. 

“But ‘M your idiot” Evan murmured, snuggling into Connor’s chest. “Night Con.” 

“Night Ev.” 

((Smuts done here- Becca)) 

Connor woke up to his usual internal alarm clock. The teen opened his eyes and found Evan asleep on top of him. The memories came crashing back and Connor smiled. Connor wanted to run his metal hand through Evan’s hair, because he had a weird obsession with the sound when hair got caught on the joints, but Connor settled for his right hand, the flesh one. 

Connors sensors went off when Evan’s heartrate changed, he was awake. Evan remained still, and Connor gave the shorter boy time to process. Connor felt Evan shift and look up to meet his eye. 

“Morning” Connor hummed, not stopping his petting. 

“Hey” Evan yawned. “How long have you been up?” 

“Meh, only a few minutes” Connor assured. “You’re the one who’s up early.” 

Evan pushed himself up more and pulled Connor to meet him half way for a kiss. Connor switched his hands, having the right rest on Evan’s back and the left go into his hair. 

“You’re really pretty” Connor whispered. 

Evan smiled and pecked Connor’s cheek before getting off of the taller teen. They both got out of bed and pulled on clothes from their bags. Evan was first to the pizza box and grabbed to slices from his half. 

“We need to talk” Evan sighed, watching Connor grab his breakfast. “What are your intentions with me?” 

“Well” Connor smiled. “If we weren’t on the run from the government I would totally ask you out. I like you a lot Evan, I have for a while. Right now I can’t promise I’ll be some fantastic guy, I’m crabby, I’m anxious, and I want to get the hell home. But I’ll be there, I’d like to date you Evan, but times aren’t really great for that right now.” 

“Okay” Evan nodded. “I like you a lot too. Times aren’t great for this, but now that I know you like me, I’m not gonna want to wait.” 

“What do you suggest” Connor asked. 

“We agree to date, but we don’t actually do anything like go out” Evan shrugged. “Basically postponing any dates until we are able to go. But we still hold hands and do stupid couple shit like that now.” 

“I’m down” Connor grinned. “Boyfriend.” 

“Boyfriend” Evan whispered. “I like that.” 

“I like you” Connor hummed, walking over to peck Evan’s cheek. “Now, back to work, we gotta get across the state.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally the reason this is rated M is because of the smut.
> 
> But in reality, sorry for the wait.


	6. Chapter Six

Connor was practically on autopilot at the moment. His eyes were closed and the teen let his internal mapping system lead him. Connor felt Evan mess with his fingers as they walked, the shorter of the two leaning against the taller. Connor felt a beep in his head and he opened his eyes. 

“Evan” Connor grinned, stopping in his place. 

“Yeah” Evan smiled, looking up at Connor. 

“We made it.” 

“What?” 

The address that Heidi gave us, it’s only a mile away.” 

“Oh my god!” 

Both teens dropped their bags and Connor scooped Evan up into a hug, spinning them around. Once Evan was back down Connor caught his lips and kissed the boy sweetly. 

“Let’s go” Evan whispered. 

They grabbed the bags again and took off down through the bike path they were walking on. Connor directed the two off the path and they dashed down the sidewalk. When they arrived at the building address he stopped dead. 

“It’s...destroyed.” 

Connor glanced over the wreckage of the building and felt a scanner go off. Connor pulled it up to the front of his vision and jumped down into the debris. 

“There’s a heat signature” Connor muttered. 

“It’s human” Evan added, jumping down with him. “I can sense the brain.” 

The pair walked over to where the victim was. Evan lifted the chunk of debris covering whoever was stuck, and Connor remembered that his boyfriend was also crazy strong. Connor could see the body, and went to pick it up. That’s when he noticed the face. 

“Oh my fucking god” Connor cried. “Zoe!” 

“What” Evan jumped, peeking down at the body.

“Zoe” Connor whispered, picking up his sister’s unconscious body. “I’ve got you.” 

Evan helped Connor up and the taller of the two cradled his sister close. Zoe looked like hell, but she was alive. 

“Where are the parts” Evan mumbled. 

Connor did a quick scan of the debris and found a scan that matched the ones of his hand. Connor pointed with one hand and Evan went to digging. Connor watched as three boxes were pulled up from the rubble. 

“What now” Evan asked. 

“We’re in Sherwood Ohio right?” 

“Uh...yeah?” 

“Follow me. I know where to go.” 

Connor and Evan climbed out of the broken building and Connor started down some back streets. He couldn’t believe that Zoe was alive. His baby sister. Connor recognized the small neighborhood the minute they arrived. Connor stepped over the white fence surrounding the red house and walked to the big tree in the backyard. Connor kicked over a stone and Evan grabbed the key with his free hand. 

“You need to take Zoe” Connor muttered, putting his hat onto his sisters head. 

Evan put down the boxes and took Zoe in his arms with ease. Connor grabbed the key and unlocked the door. He stepped into the kitchen and smiled at the familiar mustard colored walls. Connor went to walk to the dining room but was pinned against a wall with a knife to his throat. 

“Grand-mère” Connor smiled, looking into his grandmothers eyes. “Posez le couteau.” 

“Mon garçon! Tu m'as fait peur” Marie Murphy gasped, putting the knife down on the counter. “I knew you were alive!” 

“Well duh” Connor laughed. “You know me better than that.” 

“Mon garçon, I thought you would come sooner” Marie hummed. “On the run or not, you aren’t too old to visit your old grand-mère.” 

“I actually need your help.” 

“Bien sûr, what is it?” 

“Zoe’s kinda...out” Connor explained, pointing back to Evan and his sister. 

“Oh mon Dieu” Marie tsked. “Living room, set her down on the couch. That hat looks filthy.” 

Connor scooped Zoe from his boyfriend’s arms and carried her to the living room. Marie covered Zoe with a blanket the moment she was laid down.” 

“Who is the boy” Marie asked. 

“This is Evan Hansen” Connor explained. “He got pulled into this too. The government thinks he’s dead.” 

“You could just say boyfriend” Marie sang. “It’s nice to meet you dear. I’m Marie, Connor’s grandmother. Yes I’m French.” 

“You’re just...okay with him showing up” Evan blanked. “With a metal hand?” 

Conmor glanced down at the dulling metal. Did it bother Evan? Maybe he should cover it more. Of course Evan didn’t like that, who wanted a metal hand touching them? 

“I’ve known about Connor being a cyborg since it happened” Marie huffed. “Well...after a week I did. They came to visit and he broke down in the bathroom. I found him and he told me everything. Why would a six year old cry over a fake metal hand? Connor would never lie to me.” 

“The one person I told” Connor whispered. “Besides you of course Ev.” 

“That hand looks awful” Marie muttered. “I trust you come with replacements?” 

“I’ll get them” Evan jumped, running to grab the boxes.” 

“Je vois pourquoi tu l'aimes” Marie chuckled. 

“La loi de Murphy” Connor sighed. 

“You remember that” Marie gasped. 

“Hard to forget” Connor shrugged. 

“I got the boxes” Evan announced, walking back into the living room. 

“Alright” Connor grinned, opening a box. “Just a regular hand will suffice for now.” 

Connor took out his cards and turned off the sensors in his hand. Marie had pulled out her tool set and Connor went to undoing his hand from the connection joint. The metal hand fell to the floor with a crack and Connor quickly went to putting the new one on. Connor swiped a card and his new hand turned on. After another swipe the skin robots came back and Connor had a covered hand. 

“Much better” Connor hummed. 

“Both of you need a shower” Marie stated. “Connor, show Evan to the bathroom, you know where your room is.” 

Connor beckoned Evan to follow him and showed his boyfriend to the spare bathroom. 

“She seems nice” Evan hummed. 

“Grand-mère is a total bitch” Connor stated. “And I love her for it.” 

“Okay” Evan chuckled, dropping his bag. “Hey Con?” 

“Hm” Connor smiled, rubbing a thumb across Evan’s cheek. 

“I’ll tell you later” Evan sighed, quickly kissing Connor. “I wanna get clean.” 

Connor closed the door and walked to his room. Marie let Connor have his own room, no one else was allowed to stay in it. Connor was her favorite and everyone knew it. Connor dropped his bag down on the floor by the door of the bed and walked over to the wardrobe. Clean clothes sounded like heaven. 

Connor grabbed an outfit for himself and found one for Evan that was about his size, granted they would be dark colors. Connor slipped Evan’s clothes under the door and walked back to his room. Connor went into the bathroom and took a quick, yet through shower. 

When Connor emerged he brushed his messy, uneven hair out of his face and felt comfort in throwing on the maroon hoodie. Connor found Evan sitting in the bedroom when he walked out of he bathroom. 

“You shaved” Connor noted. 

“I’m seventeen, not a savage” Evan snorted. “It’s long overdue.” 

“I almost forgot that you looked so cute without the sexy beard.” 

“You saying I should grow it back?” 

“Absolutely not. It’s itchy.” 

Connor walked over to his boyfriend and kissed his forehead. 

“How come you didn’t grow a beard” Evan asked. 

“It sounds weird” Connor sighed. “But in the accident, my face kinda caught fire. It singed all the hair on my face off. I’m surprised I have eyebrows. It just doesn’t grow.” 

“Right.” 

“Did the metal hand bother you?” 

Evan blinked at Connor. “It was different, but no” the blonde assured. “Did you think it did?” 

“GARÇONS! LE DÎNER EST PRÊT!” Marie shouted. 

“Food is ready” Connor chuckled, pulling Evan off the bed. 

“What does that mean” Evan muttered. 

“What” Connor blanked. “She said that dinner was ready.” 

“No, not that” Evan grumbled. “What she called you earlier. Mon- whatever she called you.” 

“Mon garçon” Connor tried. 

“Yeah!” 

“Oh, that means ‘my boy’ in French. Garçon is boy. So she said, ‘Garçons, le dîner est prêt.’ Meaning, ‘Boy’s, dinner is ready.’ It’s pretty simple.” 

“Sure” Evan laughed, following Connor. 

The boys arrived in the kitchen and they found Marie setting food out on the counter. 

“J'espère que tu as faim” Marie hummed. 

“We haven’t ate all day” Connor smiled. “I’m pretty sure we are.” 

“Mrs. Murphy you really didn’t have to do this” Evan babbled. 

“Nonsense” Marie sniffed. “I haven’t seen Connor in over a year, and if I can help him in any possible way, I will. That includes you Evan.” 

Evan went to protest but closed his mouth before he could say anything. 

“Thank you” Evan said finally. 

“Of course dear” Marie smiled. “You two are to stay here until Zoe is able to move on her own. It might take awhile, but I’ve got my nurse training to help.” 

“Thank you grand-mère” Connor sighed. 

 

After dinner Marie had insisted that Connor and Evan went to bed. Connor had managed to at least throw his and Evan’s clothes in the wash before trudging back up to the bedroom to sleep. Evan was in the other bedroom on the second floor but he shuffled into Connor’s room after twenty minutes. 

“Con?” 

“You okay Ev?” 

“I’m used to sleeping with you is all” Evan mumbled. 

“Then get over here” Connor chuckled. 

Evan shuffled over to Connor and the lanky teen scooted over to give his boyfriend room. Evan crawled under the blankets and the boys intertwined their legs. Connor pulled Evan’s head to rest on his chest and wrapped his arms around the shorter boy. 

“Con?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Remember how we met?” 

“I shoved you in the hall?” 

“After that.” 

“You stopped me from killing myself?” 

“In between.” 

“The letter?” 

“Yeah” Evan sighed. “I told you the letter wasn’t about Zoe.” 

“Yeah?” 

“It was actually you” Evan mumbled. “I just...was too much of a wimp to put the actual name. Besides, Jared thought I had a crush on Zoe as it was, why not keep up the lie?” 

“You confused bisexual” Connor chuckled softly. 

“Excuse you, I’m a queen” Evan tsked. 

“Okay, sorry” Connor mumbled. “I’m going to bed now Ev.” 

“Night Con.” 

“G’night Ev.” 

“Connor?” 

“Hmm?” 

Evan twister around and kissed Connor softly before laying back down. 

“Night.”

 

Connor didn’t wake up to his alarm for once and it felt amazing. Evan was still asleep next to him, but Connor enjoyed the quiet. Connor slipped out of bed and walked downstairs to check on Zoe. Marie had cleaned her up and she looked a lot better. But she looked way too thin. 

“Morning mon garçon” Marie hummed. 

“Hey” Connor yawned, giving his grandmother a hug. 

“Part of me thought you came here to end it all” Marie confessed. 

“I...part of me wants to” Connor sighed. “I wanna take a bullet to my head so I don’t put anyone through this shit anymore. But it’s too late for that, I have people depending on me now. Evan, his mom, Zoe, you. If I end it all what’s left? Evan Maybe gets home okay and he hides in Heidi’s house for forever? Zoe is stuck with you in a similar situation. I...if I can fix this to any degree, I will. Can’t off myself yet.” 

Marie handed Connor a cup of coffee and wrapped an arm around him. 

“Maybe wait and see how things turn out. You never know, you might like life once it stopped biting you in the ass. Je t'aime Connor.” 

“I love you too grand-mère” Connor sighed, watching Zoe’s chest rise and fall. 


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Fluff  
> 2\. Smut (Only a little)  
> 3\. Angst (Very sudden and out of nowhere)

A few weeks later and it was a system. Connor and Evan worked around to help Marie in any way they could, and Marie worked on getting Zoe better. Evan appreciated everything Marie was doing for them, but Evan still felt awkward about being in her home.

 

“GARÇONS!” Marie called one evening. 

Evan walked down to the living room and met Connor on the way. Connor threw an arm around Evan’s shoulder and kissed him quickly before turning to Marie. 

“La loi de Murphy,” she whispered, smiling at the two. “I’m going to visit my cousin for the night, boys, since Zoe is mostly stable I think she will be okay. Connor, ne pas tout détruire.” 

“Je ne suis pas si mal!” Connor laughed. “But I will try.” 

“Thank you,” Marie smiled. “Alright, have fun, watch Zoe.” 

Marie walked out the door and Evan turned to Connor. The boy was looking back in the living room at his sister. She hadn’t woken up yet, but she had made a bit of noise. 

“Hey,” Evan hummed, snuggling against Connor. 

“Hi,” Connor beamed, kissing Evan’s cheek.

”I want attention,” Evan stated, pulling Connor’s mouth to meet his.

Evan felt Connor move him so it was easier to kiss. Evan wrapped his arms around Connor’s neck and hummed softly. Connor planted a few kisses around Evan’s face before pulling away. 

“No,” Evan protested, grabbing Connor by his shirt and pulling him back down. “More. Please.”

Evan smashed their lips together and kissed Connor messily. Connor got the picture and pushed Evan into a wall, jabbing a knee between his legs. Evan groaned in approval.

”I thought she’d never leave us alone,” Connor chuckled, kissing at Evan’s jaw. 

“You and me both,” Evan whispered, digging his hands into Connor’s hair. It was growing back quickly. Evan couldn’t wait to be able to play with it. 

“How far do you wanna take this?” Connor asked. 

“Not sure yet,” Evan hummed, feeling Connor’s lips trail down his neck. “Maybe we should move this upstairs though. I feel kinda weird making out in front of your unconscious sister.”

Evan felt Connor pick him up and Evan wrapped his legs around the taller boy’s waist. Evan took his turn to cover Connors neck with kisses as he was carried upstairs. 

Evan was dropped on the bed and he smiled as Connor crawled between his legs. They hadn’t done anything like this since before they started staying with Marie. They still hadn’t gone all the way, that was something for when they weren’t running from the government. 

Connor kissed him slowly and Evan took in everything he could get. 

“HELP!” A voice screamed. 

“Oh my god!” Connor jumped, getting off the bed. “That’s Zoe!” 

Evan followed after Connor but at a slower pace. Evan ran a hand over his face and wrinkled his nose. He hadn’t shaved in weeks and the beard was back, he didn’t look like himself. Evan peeked into the living room and found Connor slowly approaching Zoe, who had her eyes open. 

“Connor?” Zoe whispered. “I’m dead. Oh my god I’m dead!”

“You aren’t dead Zoe,” Connor shushed. “I’m here.” 

“No! They killed you!” Zoe cried. “You’re dead! I’m dead!” 

“They told you I was dead,” Connor muttered. “They did the same to me. You’ve been in a coma for weeks, maybe longer. We only found you a few weeks ago.” 

“We aren’t dead?”

Connor shook his head. “No.”

Zoe attempted to sit up, but her arms gave out. Connor helped sit her up slowly and he sat next to her. 

“What the fuck happened to your hair?” 

“I had to get it chopped a few months ago.” 

“Oh, I’m so sorry.”

“It was a sad day.”

Evan really wanted to peek in. He wanted to join them. He wanted to show Zoe that Connor wasn’t alone, that he didn’t just have her. That there was more to it now. But Evan decided against it and went back upstairs. He’d let them talk, it had been months after all.

 

Evan was laying in bed, but he couldn’t sleep. Connor hadn’t come up yet. It had been hours. It was super late at night and Connor didn’t come to bed. He could hear faint laughter from downstairs every once and a while since the door was cracked open. Connor and Zoe were laughing. Having fun. Evan was jealous.

He was jealous of his boyfriends sister. She was getting his attention. Not him. He cared about her right now. Evan wasn’t on his mind. Evan had no right to be jealous! Zoe has been assumed dead for months, and in a coma. Connor had every right to want to spend time with her alone. That was his family. Boyfriends could be replaced, not family. 

Evan scolded himself, but it didn’t make the jealousy go away. What if Connor forgot about him? What if Connor didn’t care? What if Connor gave him up? He wouldn’t do that, right?

Evan had to know. He had to. Evan could sense the two brains. He hovered over Zoe’s head and pondered taking a look, maybe later. He had read Marie a thousand times, she trusted him. Evan admitted to feeling bad the first time he did and told Connor, Connor said it was okay and that Marie always spoke her mind. It was true, cause whenever Evan read her mind it was exactly what she said. 

Connor’s brain was weird. He couldn’t get in. Evan tried to push through the static, but nothing worked. Connor said it was probably because part of his brain was a computer. Tonight though, Evan didn’t try pushing through. He let his brain waves melt into Connor’s. Suddenly the conversation topics were in his head. He did it. He was in Connor’s head.

Evan didn’t want to dig deep. He respected Connor’s past, and anything he wasn’t ready to share yet. He just focused on Connor’s thoughts of him. Admiration, desire, friendship, lust, fascination, compassion, worry, humor, curiosity,  _love_. That was a weird one. Those were things Connor thought about him. Connor loved him? Even if he did, maybe he didn’t realize it yet?

Evan hadn’t meant to find that out. Why did he try digging? What the fuck? Evan left Connor’s head and stopped searching. He got what he needed.

Evan was still awake twenty minutes later when Connor finally came to bed, closing the door behind him. Evan watched him enter, smile on his face. 

“I thought you’d be asleep,” Connor hummed, peeling off his shirt. 

Evan watched him go over to the dresser to grab a pair of sweats, “Have a hard time without you.” he shrugged. 

Connor climbed into bed next to Evan and held him in his arms. “Sorry.” 

“It’s okay,” Evan assured, happy to have the attention back on him. “I’m glad she’s up.” 

“I haven’t told her about...” Connor drummed his fingers on his left hand down Evan’s back, “the cyborg thing. I’m just...a lot of stuff has happened to me in this house.” 

“Like what?”

”Uh, my first suicide attempt.”

Evan froze. Connor didn’t talk about that stuff. “Oh.” 

“I had just gotten my heart cavity replaced,” Connor whispered. “And I hurt so bad. I was in that bathroom.” Connor pointed to the jointed bathroom across the room. “I was ready. I had stolen a knife and just...went at it. Watched myself bleed. Grand-mère found me. She didn’t say anything. She cleaned me up, took the knife away, handed me some water ‘Vous avez besoin de liquides pour remplacer le sang.’ I just nodded. She sat next to me and told me that life sucks. There wasn’t anything I could do about it. She didn’t try to make me feel better, she just sat and talked.”

Evan didn’t understand a bit of the French. But he heard liquids so he assumed the rest. 

“We got to the topic of how she knew grandpa was the one and she told me about her family’s history. Long before her, the family name was Murphy. And they called this...bit of history ‘La loi de Murphy’ Murphy’s Law in English. Basically, without fail, her family in every other generation, they married the first person they ever courted or dated in our terms. My grandma knew because of that theory. She said she knew right then and there, that it would happen to her. And it did. My grandpa passed away before I was born, but I know that they loved each other a lot and that nothing would have separated them besides death. But the gist of the prophecy if you will, only one child from every generation would get it.”

Evan let it sink in. Marie said that all the time with them. Hell, he had heard Connor say it once. 

“You...you think that’s going to happen with us?” 

“Zoe’s had multiple boyfriends in the past. You don’t have to think about it like that, it’s just a running joke. My dad keeps- kept betting that I’d be the one to break it, so I don’t have high hopes. Wait that makes me sound mean. You get what I mean, right?”

Evan nodded, “It’s weird talking about our future right now. I’ve got it.”

Evan nestled into Connor’s chest and smiled. 

“Ah fuck, I left you hanging earlier didn’t I?” Connor muttered. 

“It’s fine,” Evan shushed. “Your sister is more important.” Lies! He was so jealous.

 “We can still do something if you want,” Connor offered. 

Evan shook his head, “I-I...no. Your sister could hear and she’s probably stressed and stuff.” 

“But you want to?” 

“Of course I want to,” Evan snorted. “I just don’t think we should.” 

“She’s in Marie’s room now,” Connor purred, pressing kisses to Evan’s neck.

Evan ignored Connor despite loving the attention. Connor retaliated by grabbing at Evan’s ass. “Hey!” 

“You want me to stop?” Connor asked, his fingers slipping under Evan’s shirt.

Fuck he’s hot. “Jesus, no,” Evan whispered. “You seductive shit.” 

(Eyo, smuts starting here- Becca)

“I try,” Connor shrugged, instantly peeling Evan’s shirt off. 

Evan pulled Connor down and kissed him roughly, sure to bruise their lips. Evan felt Connor scraping his nails along Evan’s chest, and Evan leaned into it. Connor’s tongue invaded his mouth and Evan moaned quietly. He still wasn’t a fan of making noise so quickly. 

“Fuck babe,” Connor groaned, rutting his hips against Evan’s. Evan whimpered with the lack of friction. “What do you want to do?” 

“Surprise me,” Evan whispered, catching Connor’s lips. 

Evan lifted his hips when Connor went to pull down his sweats. Evan felt his erection spring free and he moaned again. Evan tried to pull Connor’s pants off, but he couldn’t reach. Thankfully Connor got the picture and stripped. 

The two grabbed at each other’s skin, kissing and marking as they wanted. Connor grinded against Evan and they both moaned. 

“P-Please don’t make me wait,” Evan whispered. He knew Connor liked begging. 

Evan looked up at Connor and saw his pupils dialate. Connor kissed his way down Evan’s body. Evan watched Connor wink at him before taking Evan’s length all at once. “Shit!” Evan whispered, trying to keep his hips still. Connor planted his hands down, so that helped.

Evan just watched Connor bob his head. “You look so good,” Evan whispered, digging his fingers into Connor’s hair. Connor groaned and swirled his tongue in approval. Evan curled his toes and threw his head back, moaning loudly. The sensation only lasted a few minutes more, as Connor pulled off panting, saliva coating his lips. 

“Did I do something?” Evan asked. 

Connor shook his head and pulled Evan into a kiss. He could taste himself on Connor’s lips and Evan wasn’t sure how to feel. Evan watched Connor slip off the bed and onto his knees, “I want you to fuck my throat,” Connor whispered, a confident smirk on his face. 

Evan stared at him, “I’ve never...” 

“Just do what you think is right,” Connor murmured. “We can start where we were and go from there?” 

Evan nodded and got out of bed, he stood with his legs pressed against the bed frame. He watched Connor lick his lips before going back to giving Evan head. Evan instinctively thrusted his hips and Connor moaned. “That’s what you want?” 

Connor only moaned in response. Evan started a steady pace of thrusts and could feel Connor practically vibrating beneath him.

Evan buried his hands in Connor’s hair and threw his head back, “Jesus just fuck me already!” 

Connor pulled off and started pressing kisses to Evan’s thighs, “We agreed to wait,” he murmured. 

“Let me suck you off then,” Evan whispered.

Evan watched Connor climb onto the bed and Evan crawled between his legs. Evan held Connor’s hips down with one hand and teased him, kissing his thighs and leaving marks. He felt something hit him and Evan looked up. Connor had thrown a bottle of lube at him. 

“You want me to give myself a handjob while I suck you off?” 

Connor only nodded. Evan took to taking Connor’s length down his throat as he warmed the lube on his fingers. Instead of jacking off, he pressed a finger inside himself and started stretching the space. 

“Jesus you look good,” Connor groaned. “Fuck, you’re always so good Ev.”

Evan moaned and curled his tongue. Evan placed one hand for balance on Connor’s hip to keep him from thrusting up. He continued to stretch himself and bob his head while Connor murmured incoherent  jumbles of praise.

Once Evan thought he was ready, he pulled off of Connor and pulled his fingers out. Before Connor could think properly Evan sank down on him.

Connor gripped Evan's hips and stared at his boyfriend, "You don't like being told no, do you?

Evan smirked, "I don't see you complaining." Evan rolled his hips and they both let out a moan.

"Can't complain about this babe." Connor's eyes were covered with lust. "Are You sure you want this?"

"More  than anything right  now." Evan was pleading with his eyes.

 Evan felt Connor flip them around and felt his legs get moved over Connor's shoulders. Connor was hasty and quick about his thrusts but Evan loved it anyway. The way way Connor made him feel was not possible to describe. Evan grabbed Connor's metal hand and placed it on his chest.

"Connor!" Evan gripped Connor's arm tighter.

"Go ahead babe," Connor whispered.

 Evan came against his chest and closed his eyes. Her felt Connor covering his neck and shoulders with kisses  before following him over the edge.

"Ill be right back," Connor assured. " I'm gonna clean you up. "

Evan meekly nodded his head, but he was back to normal by the time he and Connor were back in their night clothes and snuggled together again.

(Hi, smut is over~ Becca)

"Hey Connor?"

"Yeah?"

"...Don't question it, I love you. Night."

 "Night...love you too. Dork."

 

Evan woke up first the next morning. He pressed a soft kiss to Connor's lips before getting out of bed and going downstairs. He found his way to the kitchen and grabbed a donut from the box on the counter.

"Who're you?" Zoe's voice asked.

"Connor," Evan called, not answering Zoe. "Your...um...Zoe's awake!"

Evan heard clamoring and Connor appeared in the room. "Zoe, chill out. He's with me."

"Who  _is_ he?" she demanded.

"Uh...I'm Evan," the shorter boy greeted. "I...we go to school together. Or at least we  _did_ go to school together. Before this."

"...The beard looks nice on you," Zoe said quietly. "Connor, what are you doing?"

Connor was banging on the back of his head with the base of his hand. "Look, Zoe, it's hard to explain but basically I have a computer in my brain. I think a chip or something came loose and-"

Connor collapsed on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happened? I guess we can find out later 'cause I'm still working on the details. Hope you enjoyed!


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *Starts writing chapter*  
> Ao3: Chapter Title  
> Me: *Just posted chapter seven* Chapter Ten  
> Me, during algebra: WaIT!  
> Me: Chapter Eight

_**Start up process initiated...** _

_**Two new imports found.** _

_**Import One: Cyber_Mind_Chip Model #230B** _

_**Import Two: Cyber_Hand_Steel Model #342A** _

_**Beginning diagnostics check...** _

_**All systems stable.** _

_**Diagnostics check complete.** _

_**Start up process complete.** _

_**Deactivating sleep mode.** _

_**Reboot in 3...2...1** _

 

Connor opened his eyes and looked around the room. Marie was standing a few feet away, Zoe was more towards his feet, and Evan was holding onto his flesh hand.

"What happened?" Connor asked. He looked to Marie.

_Face ID scan complete._

_Name: Marie Murphy E._

_Age: 68 years old_

_No information available at this time._

"Basically, your computer chip fried," Marie sighed. "Guess you needed a new one."

"It's messing with my settings," Connor muttered. "Face ID is on."

And then his eye started flickering.

_**Two updates required.** _

_**Required Update One: Cyber_Leg_Steel Model #213**_

_**Issue: Outdated hardware for current mind chip.** _

_**Update immediately for mobility.** _

_**Required Update Two: Cyber_Eye Model #143** _

_**Issue: Outdated hardware for current mind chip.**_

"Anyone got the box of parts?" Connor asked.

"Why?" Evan asked.

"Well, my eye is shutting down and my leg isn't working."

And the eye cut out.

"Oh my god!" Zoe squeaked. 

"Evan, get the parts," Marie commanded. "Zoe, toolbox from the garage. Connor, as-tu besoin de quelque chose?"

"Non," Connor mumbled. "The new chip is more advanced than the old, new hardware is the issue."

Connor looked up as Evan came back into the room with the boxes. Zoe came in after him with a toolbox. Connor had a hard time seeing with only half of his vision.

"Now what?" Evan whispered, squeezing Connor's hand.

"I know you guys did it before, but we have to open my head back up," Connor laughed. 

He found the small pressure sensor they placed near the back of his neck and Connor pressed down on it. The latch fell open and all the mechanics of his brain were exposed.

"Ew," Zoe frowned.

"Evan," Connor sighed, handing his boyfriend a screwdriver with the smallest head he could find. "Take this and press on the orange button with the black center. That will release my eye from the hold and detach the nerves."

Connor felt the button click in his head. Usually he was asleep when this happened. Connor felt the cavity widen and he caught the outdated eye.

"Oh my god its metal under there," Zoe whispered.

"Don't stare at it," Connor snapped. God he hated being exposed like this. "Small box has the eye in it."

Marie handed him the requested box and he opened it. The new eye rolled into his hand and he put the old one in the box. He placed the new eye into the cavity and held it there.

"Press the button again," Connor commanded.

Connor heard the click and the eye was connected. Connor blinked a few times to help with calibration and soon he was able to see normally. Connor closed the latch and rubbed the fake skin as the sensors reconnected.

"Now that we fixed that," Connor sighed. "Onto the leg."

Connor had Evan help him move the metal leg onto the floor and sent Marie up to his room for the cards. When she returned he made sure to grab the knife out of the pocket in the leg before disconnecting it. Then he undid the screws holding the leg in place. the prosthetic fell to the floor with a clang.

"You seriously lost your leg," Zoe whispered. "Connor, I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Connor looked at the stump where his leg ended. It had been bandaged off and covered with a metal casing. Connor grabbed a larger box and screwed the new leg in place, it looked too long.

"Is that normal?" Marie asked.

"You'll see," Connor chuckled. He activated the nerve sensors and the leg started changing and adjusting. All of Connor's prosthesis were made to calibrate and match the opposite side of his body. His eyes stayed the same size, arms the same length, legs elongating and shrinking as needed. Once his leg was fit properly, he put the knife back in the pocket and swiped the card to put the skin robots in place.

"All better?" Marie asked.

Connor nodded. "Yeah, that was weird." Connor rolled his pant leg back down and stood up.

_**New  programs found.** _

_**Program One:  Taser Index Model #12** _

"Excuse me, what?"

"Connor, you okay?" Evan placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Apparently...there is a taser in my finger..."

_**Program Two:  Flashlight Middle Model #15** _

"Oh, there's a flashlight too," Connor muttered. "Who thought that a flashlight finger would be helpful?"

"It's kinda cool," Zoe mumbled.

"She's right," Marie chuckled.

Connor walked away, Evan following behind.

"Hey, you okay?" Evan grabbed Connor's hands.

"I'm just tired, and stressed." Connor assured.

Connor pulled Evan close and pecked his lips. "Love you."

"I love you too, flashlight finger," Evan joked.

"Hey, remember how Heidi said I had to have you back by your birthday?" Connor asked, digging in the fridge.

"Yeah."

"How much time do I have left on that?"

Evan looked down at his feet. "Uh...oh shit."

"What?" Connor turned around and looked at Evan.

"I guess I forgot with all that was going on with Zoe and then you were out for a while..."

"How long?"

"F-five days," Evan whispered.

"Evan, it took us months to get here."

"I-I know. I, I, I didn't mean to f-forget."

"What's going on?" Marie asked, walking into the room with Zoe.

"We have to get back home," Connor muttered. "Somehow we have to get back in five days."

"She wouldn't be upset," Evan assured. "She's just...I don't know..."

"Why do you need to get back?" Marie questioned.

"Evan's birthday," Connor explained. "I promised his mom I'd be back with him. She's nurse Alice."

"The nice one?" Marie recalled.

Connor nodded. 

You can leave tomorrow," Marie decided.

"How will we get across the country in four days?" Zoe asked.

"I never said I was bringing you," Connor frowned. 

"You don't have a choice, I'm your sister, our parents are dead, I'm going with you."

"Connor, you forget I own two vehicles," Marie chuckled. "You all will go, as long as you promise to visit."

The two Murphy kids nodded and Evan just mumbled something.

"Now, it's been a very long day," Marie said. "Maintenant, va te reposer. Vous tous."

"Let's go to bed," Zoe whispered, trying to translate.

"J'espère que tu sais que c'est une mauvaise idée," Connor whispered, watching his sibling and sister walk upstairs.

"Oh I know it's a bad idea," Marie laughed. "Mais c'est le seul que vous avez."

"Je connais," Connor said. "Good night."

"Good night dear," Marie smiled.

Connor walked up the stairs and crashed into bed next to Evan.

"I'm glad you're okay," Evan whispered, snuggling closer to Connor.

"Me too," Connor nodded. "Je t'aime, Evan."

"I love you too," Evan smiled.

"How'd you get that?"

"Sounds like Spanish," Evan murmured. "Te amo."

"Oh, cool," Connor pressed a kiss to Evan's neck. "Night."

"Night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I was to give this chapter an actual title instead of numbering it, I would have called this chapter: Repairs


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my brother's birthday, so happy birthday chapter to him!
> 
> (He doesn't even read what I write, and he doesn't like musicals...he's never gonna see this)

The next morning Connor woke up early. He grabbed the bags that Evan had stored under the bed out, and put their clothes inside. The two boys were packed in only a few minutes. Connor decided to let Evan sleep, and he went down the hall to check on Zoe. The girl in question was putting what clothes she had in their grandmothers house into a backpack.

"I still can't believe I never knew," Zoe whispered. "How didn't we know that you lost your leg? Hell, you lost an eye. How did we not know?"

"No one told you," Connor shrugged. "I looked normal, so no one questioned it. I was taught right away not to tell anyone. Grand-mère only knows because I had a breakdown, and Evan knows cause his mom has treated me in the past."

"Could you have recovered on your own?"

"From what I know, if I hadn't gotten the cybernetics done, I would have died."

"I feel awful about it."

"Don't be."

"...Do you think mom and dad are really dead?"

Connor cocked his head. "Yes. No. I haven't thought about it much."

"Connor, it happened three months ago."

"I know. I just don't like thinking about it."

"If they didn't kill us, maybe they're alive?"

Connor sat on the edge of the bed, "Zoe, I heard the shots, they could have spared you as bait for me. I don't know. I only know that I can't get my hopes up. I found you, that's a miracle in itself. I almost lost you, almost lost Evan, I'm not going to keep hoping that my family that I was ignored by for years is alive when the chances of that happening are slim to none."

Zoe nodded, "What's the plan? You got parts, now what?"

"Make the people that hurt us pay."

"How?"

"Destroy anything that could create more cybernetic parts," Connor explained. "Stop them from trying again. Make sure that the whole cyborg project never opens again. Let it die."

"Con?"

"Yeah?"

"Have...Have you ever, uh, killed anyone?"

Connor blinked for a moment, "I honestly have no idea. Those people that chased me, I don't think I did too much damage. Knocked them unconscious if anything."

"But...they tried to kill you?"

"That or capture me."

"But...Evan said he was poisoned. Did...were they gonna poison you?"

"Don't worry about Evan," Connor muttered. "I'm fine, he's fine, everything is fine. Don't think about it."

"Did anything happen to him? He...he gets this weird look in his eyes sometimes. Like he's not all there. Is he okay?"

"Evan...he's special. He's gone through a lot, don't worry about it." Connor walked away before Zoe could poke at him more.

Connor walked down the stairs and was handed a plate of toast and eggs.

"Je vous remercie."

"De  rien," Marie hummed.

Zoe plopped down on Connor's right, and Evan showed up on his left.

"Okay, you kids must be careful," Marie said. "I don't want to find out that you three somehow ended up hurt."

"We will," Zoe assured. "Thanks for taking care of us."

"It's my job," Marie laughed.

The three kids ate in silence and they all double checked their bags to make sure they had everything.

"I loaded the boxes of parts into the car," Marie said, spotting Connor looking for them.

"Thank you," Connor embraced his grandmother. 

"Not a problem," Marie assured. "Get going."

Connor nodded, pecking Marie on the cheek before climbing into the car. Zoe was in the back, Evan on his right.

"Au revoir!" Marie called.

"Bye!" Zoe yelled.

"Goodbye!"

"Appelle quand tu reviens."

"Nous allons," Connor assured.

He started the car and they started the drive back home.

 

"So, do I get to drive?" Zoe asked, they had been in the car for a few hours at this point.

"No, you still aren't well enough to drive," Connor said, giving his sister a quick glare. His internal mapping system was telling them how to get back while avoiding as many stops as possible.

"Ugh, you get put in a coma one time," Zoe huffed.

Zoe was still all skin and bones. She didn't eat much. But Connor knew she was trying. 

"Well, at least you woke up," Evan offered. "Connor thought I was dead for a few days too."

"Ugh, don't mention that!"

"Wait, what happened?"

"Poisoned."

Zoe glared at the boys, "You two can't stay out of trouble, can you?"

"Nope," Connor sighed. "Deal with it."

"I have been."

Evan turned on the radio after that. Connor understood, neither of them liked talking about what happened to Evan. It was still clear, even after all the time they spent with Marie, the trip had put a toll on both of them.

"Oh my god!" Zoe laughed. "Connor, is this song about you?"

 

_They tried to make me go to rehab, I said no, no, no_

 

"Ha, ha," Connor grumbled. "Very funny."

Evan changed the station.

Zoe let out a sigh, "I'm just trying to lighten the mood."

"I know, Zoe," Connor muttered. "But making fun of my addictions, which I've pretty much broke now, it's not what I wanted to spend my day doing."

"Sorry."

This was gonna be a long trip.

 

Evan shook Connor awake.

"Hmm?"

"We're here," Evan said.

The two day trip was over.

"Oh," Connor smiled at Evan and kissed him quickly before getting up. Zoe was still asleep in the front seat.

"Yeah," Evan smiled.

"I'll wake up Zozo," Connor said.

"Okay," Evan sighed.

"Ev?"

"Yeah?"

Connor grabbed Evan's hand, "What's wrong?"

Evan pecked Connor's cheek, "Nothing, it's just weird to be back. With everything that's changed. I mean...I almost died, now I read minds..."

"We're gay as fuck," Connor added.

"Yeah...and that."

Connor cupped Evan's cheek and kissed him again. As per usual, Evan melted into it.

"Just because we're back doesn't mean I'm dumping you," Connor whispered.

"I know," Evan sniffed. "It's just...scary. I'm sacred and I'm jealous and I read peoples thoughts."

"Why are you jealous?" Connor asked. "Who?"

Evan just looked down. Connor thought for a moment.

"Zoe?"

Evan nodded.

"Why?"

"I dunno," Evan laughed. "I spent so long with it just being you and me...I'm so glad she's awake, I'm glad she's alive, but...it feels like you have so much to talk to her about compared to me. I'm just being dumb, Connor, it's fine."

"Evan, honey," Connor grinned. "Yeah, I've got shit to deal with when it comes to Zoe. But you, I still love you all the same. If you ever need anything from me, in  _any_ way," he winked just to make Evan blush, "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"I love you," Evan grinned.

Connor fell back onto the seat, pulling Evan with him. He kissed the other boy slowly, soaking in how Evan's hands wound their way into his hair. God, this boy would be the death of him. Evan's lips trailed down Connor's neck slowly, not leaving marks.

"Guys...WHAT THE FUCK EVAN!"

Connor looked over at Zoe as Evan sat up, embarrassed.

"Sorry!" Evan squeaked.

Zoe was climbing back to Evan, "Don't use him like that! He's gone through enough!"

"Zoe!" Connor yelled. "We've been dating for a long time, calm your fucking tits!"

Now Zoe was embarrassed, "I thought he was using you..."

"No, okay, he's not," Connor frowned. "La loi de Murphy, remember?"

Now Zoe was white as a sheet, "Oh. Oh damn! Ugh, sorry. Where are we?"

"Home," Evan said. "My mother's house is a block away, I figured the public parking ramp would be a safe place for the car for now. Until the garage can store the car."

"Yeah," Connor nodded. "Thanks babe. Zo, can you walk that far?"

"Yeah," Zoe said, unsure.

The three climbed out of the car and Connor kept hold of the keys to make sure it was locked. Zoe looked like a stick. It bothered him that she wasn't resting. He tried to just let her manage herself.

They barely left the parking ramp when Zoe started panting. Connor turned back and she flashed a tired smile and a thumbs up.

"Nope," Connor sighed. He crouched down, "Zoe, hop on."

Zoe let out an annoyed sigh, but grabbed let her brother give her a piggy back ride.

"It's kinda like the night we got ice cream," Zoe whispered. "Just...no mom and dad."

"Yeah," Connor mumbled.

We're here," Evan said, motioning to his front door.

Connor walked up with Evan and knocked on the door. Heidi opened the door and glanced at Zoe.

"Last I checked there were two kids..."

"We found my sister," Connor shrugged. "Can we come in?"

Heidi stepped off to the side.

"So," Heidi drawled, "How's the past three months gone honey?"


End file.
